clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Puffle
Blue Puffles are the most loyal and friendly type of puffle. They are the most iconic puffle in Club Penguin, being a representative of their species and also being the most commonly adopted puffle, being available to non-members. They were first discovered at the Ice Rink and they were one of the four original puffles. The blue Elite Puffle is named Bouncer and he has a very good aim at throwing snowballs. They were the first non-member puffle, and because of that, they are very easy to take care of and don't have any special needs or eccentric actions. The Blue Puffle was the first puffle on Club Penguin. Like the white, orange and brown puffles, the Blue Puffle doesn't have a certain game it can play, but really this puffle should be able to play in all games, because just like the Blue Team, these puffles are always ready for anything. However, it may receive a favorite game in the future. History Blue Puffles were the first puffles in Club Penguin. These puffles are one of the four original puffles to be discovered in Club Penguin. They were first spotted on some places in November 2005, including at Townhttp://web.archive.org/web/20060424163233/play.club.com/artwork/rooms/town12.swf. Characteristics Attitude: Loyal, content, team player. Favorite toys: Beach ball and Ball with Stars Elite Puffle Items: Beanie, 3 snowballs Special facts: Easy to care for. Favorite game: None. Play: Rolls a small beach ball along the ground and makes a ball with stars on it bounce up and down. Better Play: Bounces on top of a beach ball. Super Play: Bounces a huge beach ball on its head and nose. Bath: Washes itself with a sponge and then gets out and shakes itself dry. Food: Eats the whole bowl with food. Gum: Blows a bubble then puts it back in its mouth. Shows you the bubble inside its mouth. Cookie: Munches on cookie side to side. Dance: Bounces up and down. Postcard: It is on a beach ball and is holding a bag on a stick. Brush: Gives the Blue Puffle a hair style similar to George Washington's. Famous Blue puffles There are three famous Blue Puffles. They are: #Bouncer - One of the elite puffles. #Destructo - A puffle appeared in the Secret Mission #9. #Fluffy - A not very intelligent puffle that makes appearances in 2 comics. Trivia *They are the most commonly adopted puffles. *You can enter it in the book My Puffle and the games Puffle Launch and Pufflescape. *There is a Blue Puffle game in Puffle Rescue. *Blue is the default colour in My Puffle. *The Blue Puffle was one of the four puffles that were discovered first in Club Penguin. The other puffles were the pink, black, and green ones. *The Elite Blue Puffle is named Bouncer. * The Blue Puffle appears in many games such as Puffle Launch (All puffles), My Puffle (All Puffles), Puffle Rescue, and Puffle Roundup. *There used to be one in Ice Fishing before they discovered that the pink ones like swimming more than the blue ones. So they went and replaced it with a pink one instead. *It is the "cover puffle" for Puffle Roundup and the levels of Puffle Rescue. *Blue Puffles seem to have a common interest in round objects such as beach balls, exercise balls, snowballs, etc. *The Blue Puffle plush are one of the first to wear a hat and unlock one. *Its Puffle Party room is the Forest. *According to the puffle information booklet in the Pet Shop, Blue Puffles eat their weight in cookies each. *There is a Blue Puffle next to the word Pet in the pet shop sign. *Its favorite puffle hat is the Sombrero. *One is seen on the Join Team Blue postcard and Go Blue Background. *Another one is seen on both the SOS 30 and SOS 60 stamp. *The puffle emote is a Blue Puffle. *The Pet Shop's floor puffle's default is a blue puffle. *A blue puffle appears in a beta game "Puffle Bowling". Gallery Famous Blue Puffles File:Bouncer.png|Bouncer Image:Destructo.png|Destructo Fluffy (puffle).PNG|Fluffy Blue Puffle in-game blue puffle old look.png|The Blue Puffle's old look in-game. Blue puffle new look.png|The Blue Puffle's new look in-game. Blue puffle on walk.png|A penguin walking a Blue Puffle in-game. Blue Puffle caring card Blue puffle caring card.png|The Blue Puffle caring card. Blue Puffle actions blue puffle sleeping.png|Blue Puffle sleeping. Blue Puffle Play.JPG|A Blue Puffle old look playing with a beach ball. Blue Puffle playing.png|A Blue Puffle bounces a huge beach ball on its head and nose. Blue Puffle playing again.png|A Blue Puffle rolls a small beach ball along the ground. Blue puffle playing with furniture.png|Blue Puffle playing with one of the furnitures. Blue Puffle bath time.png|Blue Puffle taking bath. Blue puffle brush.png|Blue Puffle being brushed. Blue Puffle plushes File:Toys puffle.png|The Yellow Puffle plush along with the other puffles. bluepuffle3.PNG|A Blue Puffle toy. Artwork Wall.jpg|A Blue Puffle background. 34_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Blue Puffle in it. 44_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Blue Puffle in it. 47_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Blue Puffle in it. 54_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Blue Puffle in it. 75_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Blue Puffle in it. 94_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Blue Puffle in it. File:OrangePuffle2.png|Blue Puffle playing with the Green and Orange puffles. Others Orange Puffle Spotted.jpg|The Blue Puffles seen in the Puffle Video. File:Puffleforest.png|Blue puffles in the Forest during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. Puffle-comiendo.gif|Eating animation. File:Puffle-captured_(1).png|A caged Blue Puffle. File:PUFFlEFORTS!!.png|A Blue Puffle can be spotted in the Snow Forts during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. 120px-A_Blue_Puffle_Eating_Pizza.jpg|A Blue Puffle eating pizza. File:Pp-blue-puffle-pin.png|Blue Puffle Pin. 118_lrg-en.png|A comic about a Blue Puffle,called The Mind of a Puffle. Blue Puffle Room.jpg|Blue Puffles in the Forest during the Puffle Party 2012. BluePufflePetSign.png|As a puffle sign at the Pet Shop. BluePuffleSignMedievalParties.png|On the sign for the Pet Shop during Medieval Parties. BluePufflePRPic.png|A stampbook picture of a Blue Puffle needing help in Puffle Rescue. Blue Puffle shocked (CPWN).png|A Blue Puffle. See also *Puffle Sources and References Category:Puffles Category:Creatures Category:Pets